Priestess of the God Cards
by Wicken25
Summary: Kagome travels to egypt instead of Feudal Era. She falls in love and is torn away form him and they meet up agian in the future unable to tell him who she is or even who he is. Challenge presented by DarkVoidPrincess21 Summary bigger inside. YamixKagome
1. Chapter 1

My Challenge Presented by _Dark Void Princess 21_

Written and challenge accepted by Wicken25

Priestess of the God Cards

Summary(Major Spoilers in this story!)

Kagome travels to ancient Egypt making friends with pharaohs, priests and others instead of Feudal era Japan. She falls in love but knows it is futile returning to the future her soul baring grief and duties to the three she bonded with, to find and keep in her care. Off she goes to duellist kingdom to see the creator and what destiny has in store for her in the present and future.

Chapter 1

_Little feet ran on patio stones as she twirled about her eyes shining with wonder as she chased the lights playing with her. Her blue silver tinted eyes shining with happiness as she happily played with the fur ball that kept making "Kurooo" sounds with big eyes and green feet._

_All around she sees so many interesting things she turns to her mommy on the porch with her hand around her big tummy that has a bright glowing light emitting from it that she loves to place her hand on as it glows even more at her touch learning it, welcoming it and loving it. The light knows her as she knows him. Her little brother her mommy says and daddy is coming up the steps of the shrine as Kagome runs to him throwing her arms around his leg as she hangs on and he laughs dragging his now heavy leg with her on to the house where he greeted his wife and swooped Kagome up into the air and brought her close to his chest holding her._

"_How are your friends today Kagome?"He asks not unsurprised as she told of her adventures around the shrine with the many imaginary friends she has...no the spirits she sees._

"_Oh they were telling me all about their friends and stories about a place where the land is all sand as far as the eye can see! Can you believe it? And how they have funny trees and plants and people are really hot a lot so they wear a lot of white instead of black and they don't look like we do!" Kagome said as she played with his hair as Horito thought with surprise as he looked at his wife who shrugged._

"_The place they are telling you about is called Egypt, I think I have a book on it somewhere why don't you ask Grandpa to show you?" Kagome nodded and after being put down ran off to find her grandfather who happily started showing her legends and tales of the other land so full of gods like their own._

"_How are you today?" He asked his wife as he kissed her and laid a hand on her large tummy holding Kagome's little brother._

"_Good, better than all the other woman at the doctor's appointment~" Kun-loon giggled as she told him. "They were so surprised about me not having morning sickness or any problems at all except having difficulty rolling around no pains or anything, they wanted to know my secret~"_

_He laughed knowing that along with everyone in the family knew it was Kagome who helped her mother not wanting anything to happen to her talks to Souta as they finally named him to keep quiet for mommy and not make her sick._

_Kagome was the prodigal daughter of his family line with more spiritual power than any he has ever heard of. She was already going to begin training under his father to control her miko powers and learn everything possible but he wondered...why were Egyptian spirits mingling here with the Japanese ones recently? He will consult his father about this later and consult the scrolls._

_Kagome is four._

_Kagome is 13_

"_Kagome! Can you find Souta?" Called Kun Loon as she yelled out to her daughter through the window in the kitchen washing the dishes. "It is Lunch time!"_

"_Hai!" Kagome was wearing her miko garb sweeping the patio stones as she looked up at the spirit to her right. "Will you help me find him?" The spirit whirled around her once before flying off to check around the shrine as she did looking for her brother when she heard noises coming from the shed that housed the old Bone Eaters well that consumed demons remains._

"_Souta?" _

"_Nee-chan! I think Buyo is trapped! He is at the bottom of the well!"_

"_Now how in the world did he get in there." Kagome thought as she walked towards the shed while her grandfather and mother came out hearing the commotion as they went to the well peering down seeing the fat cat at the bottom._

"_I'll go get him," Kagome said hopping down the ladder with ease sliding down from her highly athletic skills and track team club activities as well as the archery club on the side as well being the reigning female champion in the Tokyo district._

_Kagome grabbed the cat feeling the ground beneath her stir and her spiritual awareness tingling...Kagome swiftly climbed back up the ladder and held out Buyo for Granpa to take when suddenly a flash of light exploded beneath her and she looked down to see a funnel and then she was falling down into it and her family shouting at her only to black out._

_From now on the past in Egypt will be flash backs in italics_

Kagome gasped as she appeared in the well again and looked around her eyes harder and older as she slowly go to her feet looking around in a slight daze as shock set in leaning against the wall for support.

"I-I'm back?...But why am I crying?" Kagome whispered feeling ears flowing down her face as flashes of the hot dessert sun and the wonderful Egyptian nights and all those she befriended and left but more importantly the one man she fell in love with...she will never see again.

"Kagome?" Ra said in her mind as he fluttered about and the other two were suddenly surrounding her in warmth.

"Yah?" Kagome replied as she connected to the three beings she became the guardian of. How weird, the voices in her head were the same yet they were older not that they weren't old and wise before but ... something has changed, no everything has changed for herself and she was no longer the sweet innocent girl anymore.

"KAGOME! MOM, GRANDPA, SHE'S BACK!" Souta yelled out as Kagome looked up and started climbing up the ladder and landed in front of her brother as he grabbed her in a hug before pulling back with a frown.

"Nee- chan...why do you have a tan and where did you get that outfit?" Kagome looked down as her simple white toga gown with a slit up the sides up to mid thigh her hair pulled back in a ponytail and tied off with a leather strap and a golden ornament of flowers resting on top with a tiara like crown simple but elegant resting on her brow with a golden armlet and ankle bracelets with leather strapped sandaled boots as she had a blue sash tied around her waist and a necklace of blue sapphire eye blue eyes white dragon on a leather cord hidden underneath along with a small rectangle stone engraving of a magician girl. In fact the blue eyes were the same but the sapphire gems were where the eyes should be.

Both acted like dog tags the Americans wear and were for the same purpose...when friends died there wasn't time to take their bodies so the survivors only take their identification tags to hang around their own to return with. These were the engravings of her friends shrunken to her preference as they died in her arms in a battle that should never have happened and a fight she wished never took so many precious lives.

"Mana...Kisara...why?" Kagome said softly as she cried in front of her brother she hasn't seen in a year as she broke down and felt two arms wrap around her holding her as she cried as another two sets of arms came around her to hold her leading her into the house where they can take care of her now that she was back home safe and sound after being gone for one year.

"How is she?" Kun-loon asked grandpa as he came back down while Souta stayed behind.

"She traveled to ancient Egypt as far as I can tell and made a few friends and some died in a battle so she is a little bit...ok a lot upset. She is getting over it with Souta's help but I think she may have fallen in love with someone though she refuses to say anything."

"My poor baby girl..."

"Come now we should have known this would happen we knew when her powers came out that the scroll said she would go on a journey to a far away land and return in one year wiser and more powerful than before. It's just that being wise comes with sacrifice."

"Still, I hope that she can be able to catch up, being stuck in the past isn't good for her, she needs a new purpose..."

Souta stared worried at his sister who has been gone for a year missin her fourteenth birthday and going on fifteen this year as spring sakura blossoms fall. She has been a zombie and he got her out of the house but he doesn't know what to do with her so he asked his best friend Mokuba.

He has been his best friend for years and has played at there shrine many times and Mom forces his older brother who doesn't put too much effort into having him eat dinner with them.

Mokuba told him once that he thinks Seto likes the dinner and the way she treats him like her son since they don't have a mother and it feels good and the cooking his great.

Seto and Kagome had been cordial to each other and even though she is younger than him by one year he kind of took the three of them in as family with Mokuba first and the rest of them second in life, he searched for Kagome but could never find her even when they told him she fell in the well he doesn't believe in the magic crap.

So when he called them up to say she came back Mokuba came over to see her and saw she was upset.

"She doesn't have the usual spark in her that can talk Seto down...or ruffles my hair, what happened?"

"Not sure but she needs something to do o take her mind off of the last year to get her back on her feet."

"Oh I Know!" Both cried at the same time before looking at each other with smirks.

"I will go help her choose her cards and get her starter deck,"

"I will call my brother, he mentioned he would help if he could in his own ...unique way..." Mokuba said as they broke off to run into the house and down the shrine steps.

Souta dragged his older sister to a store where he helped her buy a few packs and a starter pack she chose as he explained everything he knew about spells and traps and life points and what each was for and how they were important to the game Duel monsters he was explain to her seeing the interest in her eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes as her hands hovered over the concealed packaged decks of cards and picked up the ones that were calling to her with familiarity as she bought them all and returned home to open them up in her room to see her friends staring up at her as Souta fell off the bed wide eyed.

"T-T-That's Blue Eyes White Dragon! The Lord of the Moon Sesshomaru with his true form up grade, Taiyoukai Sesshomaru Lord of the West! And the Cat Fire Guardian Kirara! How in the world?" Souta was flabbergasted as he tore open another deck. "Magician girl! Holy crap Ne-chan what the hell did you do?"

"You said to chose the concealed cards wisely but it was random I just went with my instincts I guess...so Seto is going to help me learn and be a decent enough player huh."

"I asked Mokuba and he and Seto agreed to help..." Souta was staring wide eyed at the card as he remembered Kaiba's obsession with the blue eyes white dragon card and he winced inwardly. This was going to get interesting there were only five ever made with one thought to be lost so that would make four...I wonder if she has the lost card or the fourth...Seto would know.

"Ne-chan...are you going to be ok?"

Kagome just smiled at him softly as she caressed the cards of her friends and she felt there warmth and spirit caress her own soul as if saying, welcome back, in there own special ways with Kisara's soft smile and calm nature and Mana's bubbly personality. It was no surprise as she felt a stock nod of approval from the Lord and Kirara rub and purr against her affectionately in spirit as they rose to curl around her.

"I am now Souta, I am now...they will always be with me...here." She pointed at her heart and sighed before turning to her cards and started separating all the magic, monster and trap cards reading over all of them carefully and laughing at the few amusing ones and raising her eyebrow at the weird ones as Souta helped her familiarize herself with what spells and traps work and don't work against re-counting his own duels he did and what worked.

After going through it all and finally settling her familiarity down pat and putting them all together in a single deck she left forKaiba corp where Seto was waiting to teach her how to be a "decent apponent so he wouldn't get bored with all the loser players..." He went on for a while over the phone but he seems to be lacking competition and a friend to rant his problems too as well as a girl that won't be looking for his money to take to functions with so he won't be bored out of his mind and stuck with hopeless ditzes.

Kagoem felt the love and told him so with very deep sarcasm in her voice that she can almost see his smirk as he replied in turn.

After putting her deck on her bed side table and going to sleep that night she dreamed of the past.

_Sun burned down blazing in the heat as Kagome sat on the low wall looking out over the dessert one knee up her arms around it and the other swinging back and forth down on the wall as she felt a presence coming up beside her._

"_I know your there...Mana." Kagome said as a girl plopped down beside her, her brown spiky hair and armour pieces in it and gown shifting slightly. _

"_Aww man! You're so good at that just like master is! How did you know it was me? A spell of knowing? A tracker?" She said while getting more and higher pitched and voice getting faster and faster before Kagome brought her finger over her mouth to shush her before turning mischief blue eyes at her twinkling merrily._

"_Your loud in footsteps you couldn't be quiet if your life depended on it Manna!" She burst out laughing at her sad puppy eyed look as she started whining and flailing her arms causing Kagome to fall backwards on the ground laughing safely from the edge and being tackled by Manna as they rolled around a bit. There simple white garments twisting with their bodies._

"_What are you too laughing about now?" A voice interrupted them giggling at their upturned faces before Mana yelled out in happiness._

"_Kisara! Kagome said I am really loud! Tell her wrong I can be quiet in fact I overheard a very interesting conversation in the palace today while going to my Master's room!" She giggled mischievously as the other two looked on as she suddenly was beside Kisara standing as Kagome looked up sitting on the ground as she said conspiringly in Kisara's ear making sure that Kagome could hear as she spoke._

"_Someone was asking about our dear Kagome-chan and was asking how she was doing in the palace after we found her in the dessert!" This caused Kagome to look warningly at the other two as she shouted hey at there knowing looks and the blush starting to grow on her face._

"_It was a man~ A very important man~ Who likes oooourrr Kagomeeeeee~" Mana was so dead as Kagome pounced at her with Kisara being used as a shield the two started laughing and dodging around each other in the rays of sunlight as they taunted Kagome about her being a beauty that ensnares all men in her web as she cried out no she did not as they teased her mercilessly about all the men who gazed at her starry eyed un aware of the higher wall above them where someone watched over them._

"_Mana causing trouble again?" A voice spoke to the one watching his apprentice play with the white haired girl Kisara and the most pure being in spiritual powers and foreign features Kagome who he found in the dessert with his millennium ring, Mahad._

_Kagome he saw was wrapped in white spiritual light and was meant to be here to protect the pharaoh and maybe something more. He knew she came from far Far away and would return eventually seeing her hurt at the bottom of a dried out well. He traveled one week to get to the village with Mana to get her as he foresaw and the one week traveling back teaching her their customs and people had Mana bonding with the girl and the one Priest Seto took in becoming best friends._

_Her pale skin was like Kisara's but not in a sickly way and her blue eyes sparkled like the Nile when the sun reflected off of it her long black mane of hair thick and glinted blue in the light was captivating to all they passed and he wondered how he would prevent the men from making untoward advances upon her when she used an unfamiliar hand to hand combat style to flip a man over in the air and pin him to the ground with his arm behind his back and knee in his spine causing him to lift an eyebrow at this and Mana ecstatic wanting to be taught this from her new friend who agreed to teach this judo to her for self defence for all women in the palace._

_This was over a month ago and Kagome as her name was told gained quiet the reputation for herself as a priestess of holy light without any millennium items and spiritual prowess with communicating to the spirits he has never thought to see ever. She teaches in the city in an old building to the poor and unprivileged how to protect themselves and plays with the children with Kisara's help watching over them. _

_Many have noticed her and think her a reincarnation of a goddess with her beauty in inner light glow. She captured many a men's gaze and love much to their foolishness and befriended almost all she met including High Priest Seto a feet only Kisara had before her. His pharaoh heard of her as well and has yet to actually meet and formally be introduced but he has been watching like now._

"_My Pharaoh...when hasn't your dear friend been anything but trouble?" He said amused looking back at him as the spiky haired king came beside him to look down at the girls and his gaze strayed to the one with black hair as his gaze became softer as Mahad rolled his eyes amused._

"_True...Mana could always find away to make people smile...its why she is one of my dearest friends all these years..."_

"_And overheard us talking about the foreign Priestess earlier..." He said looking down keeping an eye on both as Atem stiffened and became nervous as he watched the group nervously._

"_S-She did?" Mahad was roaring with laughter inside not showing an thing on the surface as he saw the unflappable ruler become nervous about what his friend over heard about her best friend and his secret crush he has on her much to his amusement unable to have the courage to go up and greet her. _

"_Atem...you are a great Pharaoh...but as a man you have some serious need of a backbone in regards to that girl you have developed feelings for and have yet to even greet or even know of your presence beyond what Mana says about you and the other servants..." he trailed off clapping him on the shoulder sympathetically as he turned away back inside as Atem stuttered looking back and forth between Mana down below and Mahad._

"_W-wait! What do you mean she has been talking about me? What has she been telling her? Gods Mana knows all my faults and most embarrassing ...Oh great Raw save me she will tell her everything I don't wish Kagome to know!" He rushed after Mahad as he tried to get the older man tell him what he knew._

Kagome woke from her happy dream of playing in the sun as she stretched and looked at the clock noting the time and got herself ready and grabbed her deck and putting on a belt with a deck holder as she placed her deck inside it after checking her necklace and kissing each tablet for luck and quickly got down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast as she ran out of the house with Souta waiting at the bottom of the steps waving at her before walking setting off to Kaiba corp where she met the brooding brown haired older boy who gave her a once over before grabbing her hand and pulling her behind a door and the torture and lectures began as well as the chess games and strategies playing her constantly and evaluating her cards and twitching over the blue eyes she held and scanning the cards he never heard of that came very close to over powering his own blues eyes but not the ultimate dragon. He found out that she had the lost card which was helpful to know and he grudgingly allowed her to keep but was still looking for the other blue eyes as Kagome looked up from a match they were having she saw Kisara shaking her head at the man and sighing exasperatingly.

Kagome trained with him for a month with endless games and computer battles and facing off others before finally facing her seriously in a duel with his own deck and by the time they were done they had played six games with her winning three and him winning three and he won the tie breaker at seven making him deeply satisfied with the opponent and challenger he created to get him using his brain but still making him king of games.

"Kagome you are ready now, here Mokuba made this for you as a joke, stupid kids."

He handed over a black trench coat similar to the white one he has but hers had sleeves. As agreed to protect her identity after she realized the possibility of publicity she wore a mask that covered the upper half of her face and pulled her hair in a pony tail wearing a blue short skirt and white shirt underneath with white and blue strapped boots with a inch heel on them that where thick made her very mysterious and stylish for a fifteen year old she just turned.

After going out into the world of gaming she quickly took down any completion and became the number one ranked female duellist in the country and Queen of Duel Monsters and was entered in the tournament along with Kaiba hosted by the creator of the game himself Pegasus, he was very interested in her.

_Do not show your face...the time has come...he has awakened but does not remember not until all the pieces beyond the puzzle are assembled._ A ghostly apparition whispered behind Kagome as she sat in class for her last year of middle school and going in to the same high school Seto was in much to the dismay of Mokuba and Souta who were freshmen.

_What do you mean...the puzzle? You mean...! _Kagome thought back to Shaadi, that was in full Egyptian regal as he nodded and looked out the window.

_The gods are angry, they are only peaceful now because I calm them down but they want to tear the man who dared bind them to the cards apart. Only tasting his pain in dreams won't be enough soon they will break free... _Kagome thought back to him as he nodded in understanding to her as the priestess of the Egyptian God cards and holder of a piece of there very souls she was very important in the journey yet to come only if he pasts the tests he will face soon as does the reincarnation of Seto the high Priest.

_Don't worry the family that was guarding his tomb..._Kagome winced at this as he continued on_, ...have made an extra card you shall be given once you meet the holder of the millennium necklace none other knows of its existence and we shall keep it that way._

At this he vanished leaving her huffing but smiled just the same. He's alive! His soul followed me here just like he said he would! Oh...I knew if anyone can follow me back to the future you could. Kagome thought as she smiled back at the fond memories and the man she came to love under the hot sun and cool moon lit nights.

End of first chapter, so what do you all think? There will be a lot more flashbacks form now on and the tournament is the one with Weevile and Rex before Kaiba went nuts after losing to Yugi so he is in there until the semi finals when he dropped out. I will not be going in to too much detail abou the duels because really...how can we just maybe a few made up spells and traps mentions of cards of a duel seen on the episodes but that is the best I can do really. She does not like Yugi period! He is way to innocent reminds her of her brother a bit but that's it. The pairing is Yami and affection and understanding with Seto a kinship of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter. I have been trying to watch the entire series so I know everything that is going on and all the history. It sucks but here you go I should probably watch the Japanese version but I prefer the English voices.

Chapter 2

_The sun beat down as she sat in meditation in the shrine of the Egyptian gods as all disciples do becoming one with her Ka and since her chi in the earth and nature soothing the spirits and singing a lullaby to keep them asleep and peaceful even with the darkness that seems to be curling at the edge of her vision._

"_You have quite the pure soul, it is not entirely as surprising they chose you to be their priestess now that I have seen for myself." Kagome opened her eyes and whipped around to see who would disturb her in time of meditation when she sees the sun tanned skin of a older male thin in frame and slightly small in stature but not to be underestimate with his spiky hair and golden bangs wearing expensive garb of white toga and ...the millennium puzzle! That meant this was..._

"_I-I am honoured you say so Pharaoh..." Kagome was unsure what to do in this situation so she just bowed shifting to her knees on the floor as she heard the foot steps approach her and a deep voice with authority yet a gentleness spoke._

"_Please get up you are Mana's friend and Priestess to the great ones. I wish to get to know you better...?" He left hanging as she looked up at the warm purple eyes and the hand held out to her as she reached up to clasp it._

"_Kagome, sire. My name is Kagome..."_

"_And I am called..."_

"...Yami," Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes to a bright new day after being gone for a year it was interesting trying to assimilate back into society with all the noise and traffic and technology.

Kagome saw the alarm and shut it off not needing it today as she slid out to get ready for the competition today.

She would be facing the semi finalist Meiko Sunami and then she would face the finalist between Rex Raptor and Weevile Underwood. Most likely the later since he has more strategy and traps to go with his creatures then the power house Rex and his dinosaurs.

_He is close!_ The deep voices hisses in her mind. The gods have been restless and agitated since a couple months ago they have been forced to take a form not of there choosing. Made into the very cards the others were in as well but they shouldn't have been.

Kagome remembers them killing all those that tried so how was it possible that someone succeeded in putting there form into cards? It could be disastrous with that much power in the hands of someone who doesn't know what is going on...well they wouldn't be able to use it anyways with the fail safe and the family guarding them. Ishitzu of the millennium necklace assured her they would keep them safe. Until the time was right they would uncover them but Kagome requested for her to make a certain card, a failsafe she must keep on her person at all times until she meets with her and darkness falls on the earth.

Kagome looked in the mirror and started at the tears flowing down her face.

_**Why do you cry our priestess?**_Ra, Slipher and Obleisk all speak with one voice to her they liked her from the very moment she came to their world and in turn loved her like there master, the pharaoh ...god how could he do this to her!

The warmth in their presence wraps around her comforting her soul and she cries and cries remembering the most joyous day and the most horrible day of her life.

The name of her husband choked upon her lips as they whispered to her. She can't even say his name out loud anymore! His NAME! Oh why...why did you do this to me? Couldn't we have found another way? Your other name...the one we used in the village when we played unsuspecting among the people and shopped in the village...Yami.

Kagome wore her outfit for duelling and picked up her mask from the table and put it on her face as she picked up her deck and kissed the tablets round her neck for luck as she set off for the finals. The Duel Monsters Duel Dome for the regional tournament.

"Good Evening Duel fans and our ten million viewers at home and welcome to the Duel monsters Duel Dome where tonight a duel monsters regional champion be decided. All the two hundred duellists who competed in this marathon tournament only two remain standing. Put Your cards together for Weevile Underwood, The Bug Brawler and his opponent the number one ranked female duellists and Queen of Duel Monsters, Masquerade! No one has ever defeated her in a duel except the King of Duel Monsters Kaiba in a close match and remains hidden behind her mask only those who defeat her shall see her face and know her true name!" Kagome rolled her eyes behind her mask as the millions of people in the stands screamed her persona name as Weevile called out to her.

"I will defeat you and see your face! I will take that title of master from you and Kaiba!"

"Don't be a fool you not nearly as powerful as you think you are, Kaiba may have backed out for personal reasons but that won't stop me from showing everyone why we stand at the top and you are just some bug we squish under our feet." Kagome drawled out not at all afraid or cowed by the pressure. She was perfectly serious only certain types of people can prove a challenge to us and he was most certainly not one of them...though for Seto to be defeated in a duel using all three Blue eyes was incredible especially to be able to pull all five magic cards to summon Exodia. She herself posses all five pieces of Exodia and could probably summon him if she was desperate enough but she has never needed too and Seto was kind of dark and obvious to those around him this past month because of the lead on the last blue eyes at a game shop where he lost to a fellow named Yugi Motto.

Mokuba has come crying to her and Souta and she had to quickly step in to prevent Pegasus form taking over Kaiba Corp while Seto went to regain his bearings on life. He really chose a horrible time to do so though.

"Let's DUEL!" Kagome and Weevile shouted out.

"That guy I can't believe he beet Rex Raptor before in the semi finals but who is she?" Joey asked while watching with his pal Yugi and friends. After seeing Rex Raptor be defeated by a bug boy he wasn't so sure about this girl here who looked hot but her mask gave her a mystery about her.

"How can you not know who she IS!" Tai said as she gazed idolizing eyes at the female figure on screen. "She is the best of all female duellists the Queen of Duel Monsters and a favourite to win the championship along with Kaiba! She and him have shared the top ranked spot as number one sort of it is clear she is the same level as him but she losses to him sometimes and I heard she won once or twice against him so She is Queen and he is King, with majority wins. But it is clear she is the best female and he ...well Yugi I guess now would be the same level as them and be in a battle with Kaiba for best male duellist." This caused Yugi to blush a little as the others teased him about duelling her and her being his queen and seeing her face.

"Tai how old is she?" Tristan asked as she pondered for a moment.

"Umm She is a year younger than us I think. She is about Five foot two without the heels on so I guess that makes her the perfect size for Yugi to date~" They were all shouting when the announcers voice screamed out on screen.

"And Weevile takes another hit to his life points! He has yet to make much more than a dent to her life points and she stays at 1800 while he is 900. One more hit and he is done for Folks!"

Weevile was sweating trying to figure out how he went wrong, he left his larva on the filed earlier hoping she would attack his spell card so he could create killer moth but she didn't fall for it and destroyed his larva immediately! She had so elegantly said these words when she did.

"I can't have a evolution type creature on the field that would be silly of me wouldn't it?"

But as he gazed at her a blush came over his face. She was everything he thought she would be her power...her beauty...her intelligence is perfect!

"I play ... Cat Fire Guardian Kirara (2100/2100) and I combine my GB Hunter with it by using Paulermisation creating the Demon Hunter(2500/2200)!" Kagome said as she summoned Kirara to the field roaring and GB Hunter was on Kirara's back with a massive boomerang over her shoulder. She added flipped over a trap card.

"I Play Harpies feather duster! Demon Hunter attack his face down monster!" Kagome blew away his last defence with that card as Kirara lunged at him and his points went to zero.

"Our New CHAMPION, MASQURADE! Now A special treat! The winner of the championship will be presented the trophy by the creator of Duel Monsters and President of Industrial Illusions...MAXAMILLION PEGASUS!"

A piece of the holographic floor moved to reveal A man in a red Suit with Long shoulder length silver hair that covered his left eye as he approached Masquerade and handed her the Trophy. As he handed it over to her, his hand brushed hers and he felt a chill creep through him and his millennium eye flashed showing the lunging beasts he had created and sealed away that have been haunting his nightmares. He froze at this and Masquerade smirked as she leaned in and whispered for him to hear.

"They scream for your demise Mr. Pegasus tell me are you afraid to sleep at night?~" Kagome developed a slight sadistic streak from Seto in the past and future. She was also a jealous woman who wanted retribution swift and merciless.

Pegasus eyed her carefully as she smiled innocently up at him thinking he should keep an eye on her but definitely wanted her out on his island if his millennium eye reacted she may possibly have a millennium item.

"...As regional Champion I invite you to compete in a bold new tournament I am hosting at Duellist Kingdom!"

"Mr Pegasus with the announcement you just made tonight we will have thousands of Duellists flocking to Duellist Kingdom."

"Yes...An event such as this will hopefully attract those who possess the millennium items that I seek...which reminds me..."

"The package was delivered to the boy just as you ordered sir."

"Excellent...Masquerade? Did you find out who she is?" Pegasus has been trying to find out for a while and was miffed slightly that only the Kiba's knew who she was as she was protected through Kaiba security.

"I am sorry sir, we still don't know anything about her, the mail is sent to Kaiba Corp and she picks up any packages for her there, so the invitation glove and stars were sent there."

Pegasus hmmed his response as he brought a hand up to his mouth and bit his finger thinking about the elusive teen/pre teen as he tries to figure out what happened when he touched her. He could have sworn she spoke to him and the flash of ...them...wasn't bad enough his millennium eye reacted and has began to throb in her presence and only now the ache goes away...she is more than she seems that girl.

Kagome the next day picked up her package from Kaiba Corp and spoke with Mokuba to try and reassure him to settle down and trust in his brother to protect him and keep him safe. If he felt threatened go to her house and stay with Souta. She already sent off a bunch of emails keeping the company running automatically to the correct people but the board directors were going to cause problems soon and she didn't have the power to stop them and with Yugi being the one considered top ranked and the only thing stopping Pegasus from taking over the company she needed to make sure he stayed ahead of the game winning.

_**That man is disgusting to you Miko**__. _Spoke a voice behind her in a aloft manner he usually possessed her Ka, Sesshomaru, he stood regally at over six feet with white shimmering silver hair a white haori and white hakama with black boots and armour with spikes adorning one shoulder and across the upper chest with red honey comb on the non armoured shoulder and two swords at his waist sash of yellow and blue with magenta striped markings two on each cheek and some on his wrists and most likely other parts of his body while a indigo crescent moon was displayed proudly on his fore head between his bangs.

He has been her Ka for what seemed like forever and her constant companion like the two tailed kitten ghost on her other shoulder.

_**Sesshomaru-sama I was wondering when you would see fit to speak to me again**__. _Kagome thought to him as he gave her a lowly look before returning to his impassive gaze.

_**This Sesshomaru shall not see you held captive again by being unprepared unlike the fools that you met in the sand land. The brown haired one taught you well as have I strategy and ruthlessness showing no mercy to our enemies and competitors.**_

Kagome sighed at this at the reminder of why they were all in the situation in the first place. She let down her guard...they all did and led to the confrontation several thousand years later...soon to come.

Kagome arrived after getting her backpack filled with provisions and necessities having learned to be quite the survivalist after getting picked up by her friend Mai an older girl who had her licenses and an attitude to match her blond curly air and purple skimpy outfit as a fellow female duellist she was quite good even if she did mind games.

"Kagome! Ready to hit the road to the boat?" Mai asked she had an over the shoulder draw string duffel bag like Kagome herself on hers was white and Kagome's was blue.

"Yah remember Masquerade from now on the cameras are probably everywhere and I do so love to keep my privacy." Kagome grinned before turning back to Souta who was waving her off and gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Be good and mind mom and grandpa...also watch out for Mokuba I expect he might do something reckless..."

"Alright take care now!" Souta called as he waved after the departing corvette and Kagome slid back in to her seat from waving at her brother and sighed.

"Feeling confident? You know I upped my game and the next match we have together won't be so easy for you this time." She said glancing out of the side of her eyes at the long black haired girl with blue tints in it with a white mask now on the upper part of her face. Kagome was turning into a looker that was for sure, she will definitely have the boys panting after her if they knew what she looked like in a bikini. With that getup on they don't really see the full package unlike herself who had no problems flaunting what she got.

"I am sure you and your harpies will cause quite a bit of trouble for anyone Mai especially with your mind games." Kagome smirked at her immediately switching into herself made persona.

Mai and her both saw the invitation cards that they were given and they were very interesting, a boat the glove, the gold and the kingdom were depicted on cards with one of them completely white.

Kagome had one thing hidden in her bad though that she hasn't revealed. Deep in her bad were two golden bracelets that she was given hidden under an illusion. She wears them only outside of her masquerade persona not with it to help separate the two more.

Mai parked in a overnight parking garage as they both strode to the boat yard and with her black coat billowing around her and white mask on the upper half of her face her black hair flowing behind her in the wind with the older woman Mai at her side they made quite the intimidating pair as people parted ways for her as the whispers started as she flashed her glove with the stars in it as well with Mai following.

"Welcome Masquerade, your personal quarters has be arranged for you and Mr Weevile as well for winning the tournament."

"Thank you now show us to my quarters, Mai will be accompanying me." They bowed murmuring of course as they were showed to her room as they checked out the others.

"Man if I didn't know you I would have had to sleep with the idiots in those cubicles not good...Maybe I would challenge the regional champion Rex to a guessing game...Weevile is to weird for my tastes~"

Kagome snorted as they went in and settled down. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey Masquerade I am going to check out something outside be right back." Kagome waved her off as she sat in the couch and spread out her arms with a sigh as her head fell against the couch looking towards the ceiling.

Yugi and Joey were at the rail when a female voice spoke up behind them.

"Well what do we have here?" They turned to see a blond, BABE, like woman with curly waived hair with white corset and purple jacket and short skirt with heels. "Your the Yugi kid everyone is talking about huh..." She comes closer to inspect the guy that only her cousin has ever defeated in a match to see similar purple eyes but on a innocent face. "I'm amazed that a squirt like you can defeat Kaiba...only Masquerade has ever been able to catch him off guard. So you must be at their level...watch out she might come looking for you Kaiba and her are very good friends like brother and sister...your famous you know."

"Thanks very much...I think..." Stuttered Yugi because Mai was getting into his space and she was quite the intimidating woman for little Yugi not having much interaction with girls at all except his fried Tea.

"I'm a really good friend of Yugi the master duelist..."Joey began blushing and smiling widely at the hot woman.

"Look your either a champ or a chump, the friend thing won't work on me after all...I am friend's with THE Champion and Queen if you catch my drift. Cut this guy loose he's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games. Watch out Yugi Masquerade will be gunning for you in the finals that I guarantee."

"Pleeeeaaase crush me~" Joey obviously is still infatuated with her.

"I will crush you all eventually, the names Mai." She left planning on telling Kagome her little encounter with Yugi Muto. She has quite the interest in him and she has yet to see his face.

Kagome decided to wander around and heard a commotion near the trading area as she approached people stepped aside and Mai came up behind her.

"...You that kid Yugi?" She could see Weevile just up ahead of her stepping up beside Rex.

"And your..." anther voice began and another voice she couldn't see finished.

"Weevile and Rex the Dino Duellist!"

Rex scoffed ahead of her and grudgingly pointed to Weevile who smirked. "Your wasting your time with those guys, the luxury rooms only go to the finalist from the last tournament like him and ..."

"Myself, what is going on here?" Kagome interrupted coming up to the room as Mai muttered about fashion travesty behind her as the others turned and gaped stepping away from her as the others in the room started speaking.

Kagome let her gaze travel over the group and stopped immediately on the red tinted spiky hair with golden flared bangs in a purple eyed innocent face with the millennium puzzle.

_**There he is...our pharaoh...**_ all the voices in her head thought seeing the ghostly visage of another being behind the smaller one tied to the boy and puzzle.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament Masquerade it was really well done." Yugi said coming up too her she looked at him and nodded as she turned to Mai.

"Masquerade THIS is Yugi Muto...the one who beat Kaiba," She grinned at this seeing Kagome was having an interesting reaction to the boy wondering if maybe her little cousin took a liking too little Yugi.

"I see...well then Yugi," she tested the name out and then turned and walked away leaving others startled a bit as she walked away. Her long thick black hair in a ponytail at the top of her head swung back and forth. _Pretty..._ Yugi thought a voice inside him thought as he shook his head to hear the girl's parting remark. "Be careful ...many would be after you now for defeating...Seto." Mai laughed at there expressions as they walked away.

"Wow, I never thought you would have it in you, imagine sweet kind Gome and cool aloft Masquerade were the same person~"

After Pegasus's cut speech she new this wasn't going to be easy everyone will want to avoid her. Time to change her look, she jumped over the wall and into the trees to hide as she opened her bag and changed leaving her in a blue summer dress and a whit short sleeve sweater slip. Her hair fell down to her butt and the mask off revealing blue eyes.

Now people challenged her she got a few games in down playing her abilities a bit and none of her rare cards or stuff she was known for. It was kind of refreshing the easy play as her bracelets glinted in the sunlight and her white sandals. The field advantage bonus areas and other rules were tricky but logical made things much more interesting. Especially when she duelled another girl for one star chip to get a feel for the rules and the idea behind how it plays. Feels a lot like real life situations and logical strategy; so after a ten minute duel with her she duelled someone else in the main stadium area. Kagome duelled a boy with three star chips for two each after winning she heard the laughter of her dear cousin and deciding to check it out found her doing her mind games on a newbie she heard about from Mai hanging around Yugi and him sacrificing his star chip advantage to come to this tournament.

"Mai-chan~ What-cha doing?" Kagome came up to her side of the field seeing Mai blink at her changed appearance she winked at her waving not looking over at the others. She shouldn't go near Yugi to much as she is right now.

"Just kicking the snot out of some newbie who claims to call himself a duellist." Kagome just shakes her head as the two bantered back and forth sitting down on the grass with her bag beside her carefully. While Joey attacked Mai's Harpy lady with his samurai she shook her head at his i-docy. Harpies lady can fly she even has wings the idiot will never win against her at this rate especially with the mind games.

"Hmmm now I will place this card on the field without looking~" Mai then turned complete ignoring Joey and spoke to Kagome.

"Well?" Deciding to humour her cousin she raised her glove hand holding up all fingers. "Nicely done how many matches did it take it hasn't been that long...two?" Kagome nodded at this while the other side is torn between the mysterious girl sitting angelic in the grass and their friend as he played Tiger Axe.

"My field power bonus should raise its attack power so it can take on the Harpies lady head to head." Idiot Kagome and Mei thought.

"You're not thinking! It's still resistant to magic!" Yugi called out to Joey as Mai geared up to attack him.

"Right, Tiger Axe is another handy-cap earth based monster!" Harpies lady made quick work with the monster as Joey was left with 1020 life points and Mai was sitting pretty at 2000.

"Your friend is an idiot who really needs to calm down because he is running around like a chicken with his head cut off." Kagome said absently as she pulled out a juice box and was sipping it idly as Tae rounded angrily on her.

"What did you say!"

"He is panicking, she will win this easily through mind games it shouldn't matter to any decent duellist what she's doing it actually helps them in the long run as a teaching experience on what they do wrong and to remember to keep their cool next time and not let someone push their very obvious buttons in his case. Not that she knows what she is doing if she did I am sure she would stop." Tae was blinking at this girl and gnawed on her lip worriedly as she turned back to watch the game as she gave out encouraging words as Joey got hit again by a supped up Harpies Lady.

"Don't worry she is just trying to physic you out!" Mai glared angrily at Tae, wow Mai must really not like her Kagome wondered what has happened earlier to cause such a reaction.

"Stay out of this! Your brain less cheerleading won't help against the superior power of my harpies ladies. Don't you guys get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels and it never will, it hasn't helped him he's defeated and he knows it." Mai said arrogantly but with some truth.

"Not true!" Tae said holding her hand to her chest as Mai replied.

"Oh? I beg to differ than can only be one champion. On this island in this game someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow, once the competition forces you to face each other in a duel where is your friendship then? That's why the only person a duellist can trust is himself, I hope that your defeat today teaches you that lesson kid." Joey seemed to be closing his eyes in stress.

"How can you say that! Yugi help him!" Tae cried out as Kagome looked out of the corner of her eyes as she felt the spike in energy and her own bracelets glowed a bit as she saw the spirit take over Yugi changing him slightly to the man she knew.

After ...Yami gave a pep talk and the divide and conquer strategy thing Kagome smiled remembering the good times with manna and Kisara when they did that to him playing a prank to cheer him up or when he duelled against Seto back in the day it was common.

"Ah! How can an amateur like you see through my aroma strategy! KAGOME!" Everyone turned to the girl who threw a Juice box at Mai.

"Oh shut up Mai, you do that for mind games that doesn't mean he can still beat you after all he is losing the duel even with the psych strategy just don't lose your damn cool."

"Right... whew I forgot he is still a complete newbie for a second there." Mai smirked at the others while popping a straw and sipping form the juice box as Tae realised something.

"Wait just a dam minute you spouted all that stuff to Joey about us cheering and friendship when you do ..."

"Kagome is not my friend and neither is she cheering." Mai stated bluntly causing the others to stop protesting and stare curiously at the two as Mai stated bluntly. "She is my cousin were family there is a difference. Secondly she doesn't cheer and I don't have to cheer for her she is just watching we both agree that outside distractions are meaningless if we have something important to say than say it quickly but the duel is to be figured out on our own cheating through tips form outside sources is annoying and not meaning full in the win. It is why she has five star chips right now ..."

"And I have a match with someone who has gone to the bathroom for four star chips making either of us start from the beginning again or almost win a chance inside the castle." The others stared in shock...

"F-Four star chip battle?" Triston said in shock as Mai whistled low.

"You are not wasting anytime are you...you never did have any patience for waiting around."

"Joey make your move!" Mai said while she waved off his attempt at calling her a con artists she saw him play baby dragon.

"Good move," Yami said while Mai busted out laughing as Kagome frowned slightly looking at baby dragon and Mai played Elegant Egatest multiplying her harpies to three causing Joey to panic again.

"My harpies will multiply with my magic card each turn! But I can't attack while they do but soon an army of harpies will be here!" Mai called out.

So Mai hasn't changed all that much from her original strategy, Kagome thought as she watched the game. Baby dragon...Baby dragon could be a useful card in this situation there are a few possible moves to stop her but then again she would have stopped her a while ago not playing an only land based monster. Still...out of the situations and possible way is to cancel Elegant Egatest and trap the harpies or do a positive and negative spell increasing your own monster while decreasing hers.

"Don't give up Joey! Think about her strategy!..." Listening to Yami talk about Mai juicing up her one monster card with lots of magic was ...unfortunately true. "What card in your deck can help you ?"

"If I thought it would take you this long to make a move I would have brought a magazine." Mai said sighing.

"All right! I drew Time wizard!" Joey exclaimed as he threw down that card making Kagome's eyes widen slightly then smile. Yes that would work very well, a positive and negative effect.

"Time Wizard? What good will that do?" Mai exclaimed when Kagome spoke.

"Time is what he bends...Time will move forward on the field making his baby very powerful as it gets older and ...unfortunately for you your harpies don't age well."

"What NO!" Mai called out seeing the baby become one thousand year old dragon and her beautiful harpies lady are now old and decrepit.

"I warned you Mai," Yami said smirking...god he is so hot when he is like this Kagome wanted to run over and kiss him but that would cause problems.

Mai soon lost and came down crying.

"Why did I lose to an idiot?" She exclaimed while Kagome just patted her on the back and gave Joey his star while another guy came up and Kagome nodded to him.

"Hey Koga ready for that battle? Mai want to come watch?"

"Might as well...see you later losers."

Mai and the pretty girl left with a flick of their hair as they left she turned and Yugi caught a glimpse of her face as her dress swirled around her. All the boys froze and went red in the face at how pretty she was and looked like an angel as she smiled and waved them goodbye.

"I will see you later and then we shall duel...Yugi in the castle." They left with the other guy with five stars who looked quite intimidating.

"T-That's Koga! He is the number one All Ground canine duellist! They say he was raised by wolves himself!" Yugi said gaping at the tall Indian teen with his long black hair in a ponytail over a furry brown head band wearing faded cut up black t-shirt and jeans but it made him look really good showing off a shoulder tattoo. (Image can be found at, _**http:/ . com/ art/Modern-Koga-205907951?q=gallery %3AMsAnonymous1&qo=7**_, delete spaces.) He nodded to them and left as well.

"Do you guys want to watch?" Yugi and them nodded seeing her match would be interesting especially if she is Mai's cousin and they both have five stars.

Kagome went up as did Koga when Joey's stomach began to growl and so did Tristan and stated he was starving. They wound up fallowing after Joey who chased after the smell of cooking fish missing the game between the two which would have proved an eye opener and Yugi would have realised who she was. Koga was a very good player and she wound up needing to use her deck in a certain combo that made him realise who she was, causing him to growl and grin menacingly.

"Well well well...Masquerade is little Kagome...shit I am so screwed but ...this was an awesome match." Koga said staring down at the Dark Magician and Magician Girl. He is a big fan of how she plays with her creatures, there were rumours she had quite a few rare cards and she does... before he could trap her she played No Defence, destroying his Pack Card combined with the Moon and Ferocious Wolf leaving him with no life points.

"Nicely done," He said after handing over his star chips after getting down from the stadium and people started whispering about her having nine star chips already.

"Thanks, you too." Kagome said sitting down and Mai came over with her bag she was holding for her nodding to others who were rushing over asking for autographs that she started to sign.

"So now who will you duel for one star chip to go?" Mai asked as Koga looked down at the very small girl who defeated him that was fifteen years old.

"I don't know...who ever asks I guess...Mai?" Kagome looked up at her cousin who shaking her head and cradled her duelling glove protectively.

"No WAY these are mine get your own!" Kagome just shook her head and waved goodbye to Koga and wishing him good luck.

Kaiba landed safely into his own front lawn with his prototype duel disks in a brief case as he went into the woods and pulled up a hidden chain revealing a hidden entrance.

As he opened up the secret computer room behind the book case and voice recognition the computer came on.

"_**I thought I'd seen it all but having to break into your own house...**_"

"It's too long of a story right now..."

"_**Too long a story? Well maybe I am not such in a talkative mood right now.**_"

"I'd Find that hard to believe." Kaiba watched the computer go through login as in finally showed around him on three screens what has been happening.

"_**Such a smart guy...while you were off gallivanting a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun.**_" Showing the main building on the side and the chart rations and stat figures on the other.

"I know." Kaiba stated as the computer female's voice continued.

"_**At the same time Pegasus kicked off his duels monsters championship at the Duel kingdom. Kagome has headed off there as Masquerade. She is almost in the castle, one star chip to go. Connect to Kagome?**_"

"Do so now." Kaiba waited as the phone began to ring and then a female voice came through the speakers irritated.

"_**You Idiot! DO you have any idea what has been happening!**_" Kagome's voice came through as Kaiba smirked.

"I have been getting the same dressing down from Computer. Why are all the females in my life so bossy." The computer replied to this.

"_**Because men can't seem to pick up the pieces after he ditched from losing one game. Speaking of which, if Yugi Muto is defeated by Pegasus or a competitor that represents him, then the new Kaiba corporation board promised him complete control over the company!**_"

"He won't win, Yugi's deck is unbeatable his deck has Exodia..."He was cut off by Kagome.

"_**Not any longer, from what I overheard on the boat over to this god forsaken place, Yugi ran into Weevile and showed him his Exodia cards and the bug threw them overboard. A friend who Yugi helped on the boat by sacrificing one of his two star chips jumped overboard and was only able to retrieve two before getting back on by the help of two other friends who are stole ways. The group likes to stick together and the girl Tea gives really worn out friendship speeches."**_

"No Way! Uggrr!" Kaiba was ticked to be sure as the computer continued.

"_**When it rains it pours, Pegaus knows about all the corporation bylaws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any changes control legal. Mokuba his prisonor...**_"Kagome shouted out.

"WHAT! I told him to stay hidden!"

"_**...Excuse me! Anyways with you out of the way it's likely Pegasus will exert all kinds of pressure to make your brother do what he wants one way or another...so now you know.**_" The computer finished with Kagome whispering swear words in the background.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome said at last to Kaiba as he stared at the duellist kingdom image on screen.

"They'll keep my brother safe until the takeover is complete so I need to make sure Yugi isn't defeated in a duel ...no matter what."

"Sounds like your coming over here, what do you want me to do I am almost in one star chip out of ten to go...awww CRAP SETO!" Kagome said the last bit hissed form her voice in anger. "You idiot someone has your deck!"

"What? What is going on talk to me...better yet activate the camera on your phone."

Kaiba saw a small camera image appear the computer fixed up digitally and enlarged to see formed in trees a duel match between him and Yugi with Mokuba being held by a stooge and the Scooby gang watching on the side.

"That is your deck! Mokuba looks fine but definitely under pressure want me to take him out?" Seto thought about the pros and cons of having Kagome getting involved to keep his brother safe but needed her inside the castle just in case, if Pegasus or the board found out she was here Kagome not Masquerade then she has proxy ruling with Mokuba over riding Pegasus. Bet they haven't found her at all with her being Masquerade and all going on board. And then hiding among the populace on his island.

"Listen carefully I am coming over with the new prototype duel disks they aren't fully tested I need someone inside become Masquerade again now and get that last star chip. If he hurts Mokuba hurt him. Tell Mokuba It will all be over soon and I am coming for him. I need to first hack into this game what field are you at?"

"Alright ...if you say so but call me when you get here I will keep an eye on them or get Mai too while I finish my star chips to get inside."

"Fine...I am on my way, Computer were taking over Pegasus 's computers there is no computer in the world I can't crack."

Kagome finished changing and left her cell pointing to the duel she was observing but it will do Kaiba no good he can't do anything form here unless he hacks the actual computer system.

"Field 146, I am sure there is a virus on Yugi's cards so just go directly to this field. I'm out I need to start wrecking." Kagome shut off the cell and put it in her coat pocket as the mask came on and the hair pulled up as she switched to her Masquerade deck shifting her few cards over and putting on a cool smirk.

She walked into the field as the boys were duelling and Mokuba saying it wasn't his brother as Yugi got caught with a no defence card losing his Curse of Dragon.

"Ha ha ha, Yugi you got to admit for a stiff this Kaiba sure got game~" The goon smirked as Mokuba shouted out.

"That's not my brother! There's just no way..." He didn't need to finish when a familiar cool female voice was heard.

"You are correct Mokuba this is indeed no your brother but an elaborate shadow puppet made from his deck he lost Yugi with filled with his darkness." Everyone turned to see the intimidating female figure in her high heels come striding over as the goon turned to her.

"Well well Masquerade how nice of you to join us..." He didn't get to finish when she suddenly was right beside him and said in a quiet voice.

"Shut up you vermin, for hurting one of my friends you shall be punished." The guy suddenly found himself thrown into the metal duel and she grabbed his head and kneed him in the face destroying his sunglasses and giving him a broken nose. He collapsed unconscious after that as she turned to Mokuba who grabbed her in a hug.

Everyone stared at her as she turned to Yugi.

"Kaiba lives...but he lost his deck in the process that is indeed though a fragment of his dark soul you banished in the last duel, this is a duel you must win, I would take over but the rules won't let me. Pegasus is indeed a fool if he thinks Kaiba would go down this easily."

"T-Then he's alive?" Mokuba said tearfully up at her as she looked down and nodded as she kneeled down and whispered in his ear causing him to nod in understanding the instructions Kaiba left with her before standing up to watch the duel.

"Masquerade...I have been looking for you." Pegasus said zooming in on her having run a search on her rare cards none were played, a woman who is friends' with Masquerade or comrades name Mai was found but she has been hanging out with a girl who is her cousin not Masquerade. Masquerade then did take off the mask and was playing somewhere as herself noting the stars on her duelling glove she had at least six on her form his point of view, not seeing the other three on the other side of her hand.

"Remember she has been known to defeat Kaiba as long as she prevented him creating the ultimate Blue eyes white dragon and has been rumoured to have the lost blue eyes card..." Pegasus mentioned to the goon at his side as they watched the duel not realising that his computer systems were being hacked just yet or his main computer was down.

Kagome stood regally with her arms crossed over her chest and her jacket flared and open with her blue skirt and belts crossed over her hips and white halter top. Kagome's jacket was open for all to see her mouth set in a frown her mask white and angled with her pony tail high swishing back and forth in the wind. Her high heeled strapped boots of blue and deep dark blue and white belts made her quite the intimidating figure especially with the thug unconscious in front of her and Mokuba cheering at her side about his brother being alive and well.

"Uggg, don't be a fool I am the real Seto Kaiba!" Kagome growled low in her throat like a certain man she knew of canine origins as she narrowed her eyes at the man who plays stupidly but...still like Seto in his arrogance.

"I play Magician's Hats! Now can you tell me which one he is under of the four here there is only a 25% chance you will get it right..." Yugi smirked before adding, "Or something else might pop up unexpectedly."

"All right that is what I liked to call pulling one out of your hat!" Joey called happily as Kagome looked on and decided everything should be fine here and patted Mokuba on the head.

"Take care of the fake for me Yugi I have bigger fish to fry and a tournament to win."

"Bye Nee-chan hope you win!" Mokuba called as the others face faulted at the audacity she had.

Kagome met up with Mai as she was bored out of her mind in the setting Sun trying to figure out how she lost to Joey Wheeler.

"So seems you have cleaned up the people around here a lot how many do you have?" Kagome asked in a cool tone as she embodies her mysterious persona Masquerade.

"Hmm...eight, yawn, I missed out on lunch and a dweeb keeps bugging me. The one Weevile took out Rex the third rank at the contest." Kagome nodded at this as she mentioned what she ran into earlier having Mai gaping.

"S-Seto Kaiba D-Dead?"

"No you idiot a fake who stole his deck, I am sure Yugi has it by now and the duel over, I am sure Kaiba interfered in the match come how since I highly doubt he could have won that match alone and Mokuba is safe in Pegasus's castle for now." Mai nodded at this as she was still slightly confused.

"So how is it going as Masquerade? Got any food..."

"MASQUERADE I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Gasped out in a loud voice that made both girls irritated as they turned to see none other than a worn out Rex Raptor.

"Huh? Get lost dino breath can't you see were busy here?" Mai said waving him off in a shoo shoo manner that caused a vain to pop on his head.

"Oh yah and how many star chips do you both have? I have Five." As if he was showing off his superiority when both girls held up there right hands showing that Kagome had in fact nine since as she rotated it all but one spot was filled and Mai was missing two spots.

"N-nine! And you loser have eight? How can this be?"He crowed out falling to his knees when he jumped up again obviously shaking it off and challenged Kagome to a duel for one star chip.

Kagome was actually going to go for it because what the heck she only needed one when Mai stepped right up with a grin on her face.

"How about a deal~ You take care of a dweeb duellist who defeated me, he had back seat help form Yugi Muto and prevent him from continuing in the tournament and Masquerade will give you the match of your life deal?" Mai obviously was still sore form the last duel she lost and wanted some kind of closure somehow...Kagome nodded in agreement to this wanting to see if the blond actually had the ability or is completely relying on others help to get him through anything.

"He he he DEAL~!" He couldn't wait already salivating over the possibility of seeing her face with her gorgeous body the two of them were really hot right now.

Yugi and the others were relaxing after watching his duel when Joey cringed at the female voice calling out behind him.

"Hey Wheeler!" Oh no it's Mai, thought Joey as he and the rest of the group turned to face the female who stood with her hands propped on her hips. But the surprising person leaning not too far away against a tree with one leg propped up behind her was none other than ...Masquerade, "Forgot I knew her did yah? Listen I know Joey you are a loser..."

"Loser! Why I aughtaaa...Ha this dude kicked YOOOUUURR BUTT!" Joey laughed leaning backward with his hands on his own hips and smoke coming out of his nose like a bull with how cocky he was.

"Ha..ha HAH AHA HAA!" They turned to the laughing Masquerade. "You! Did not beat Mai...from what I heard Yugi was doing the duelling and you made some really horrible mistakes in the beginning. Seriously are you even suppose to even be here? Look kid the only...ONLY reason you won is because Yugi helped you...it is why I find friends so annoying it is so hard to tell if a person is actually a decent player with all the back seat duelling and advice people do."Kagome really did not like it. People getting ideas from others just made the win or loss not feels right. It should be just you and your cards and your opponent and there cards; no one else.

"W-What did you say?" Joey said as Masquerade leaned up and strode towards them as the others protested.

"Joey wheeler I do not acknowledge you are a duellist here and now. I was trained by the true king..." her head turned to Yugi as she stated the last bit. "Yugi here is a back door duellist someone who knows the cards and the game while you are just fumbling..no ...Bumbling through like a fool. Which is why I only believe you are extremely Lucky at this point you haven't been caught by the eliminators yet."

"Now wait just a minute Joey has been working hard..." Yugi began with Tae when Mai held up her hand and spoke.

"Masquerade will only acknowledge you are a duellist if you duel one more time with a duellist I arranged with no help from Yugi or your friends shouts of encouragement are frowned upon but are allowed. Do you agree to this duel?" Mai stated pointing to Joey who growled but stood right up to Mai and spoke his last words much to the protest of his friends.

"BRING IT ON!" Mai smirked and stepped aside to show Masquerade who gestured to someone who came out behind the tree revealing...REX RAPTOR!

"Your that Dino dude!" Joey exclaimed as the others became worried for their friend and the duel that began between the two of them began.

It was back and forth between the two with Mai shouting and all with Masquerade not saying a word her arms crossed and watching the game as Yugi being curious about the quiet leading champion who even he acknowledges as a powerful player slide up to her asking her opinion about Joey.

"So...ummm Masquerade... how do you know Mai? She doesn't seem the type too...well from what she said friends are...well,"

"You have met Kagome yes?" Masquerade spoke Yugi nodded as she kept facing forward.

"Kagome is more of my cousin and in a way twin sister, our fathers were twins and we take after our fathers so we look like sisters with basically the same physical features." It was a lie she cooked up for these type of situations. "Mai is our fathers' sister's child and she died her hair blond it works for her so not to many complaints since her father is foreign as well. So we are all family, that is different from friends so we are more comrades."

"O-oh I see...well what do you think of Joey..." He was cut off.

"He is not good enough to be here. Why did you bring him on board I heard you sacrificed a star for him. He barley knows the rules let alone the cards he bumbled through half of this stuff. Seto would destroy and humiliate him and force him into submission like...like...ah! Like a dog yes that is it a dog. Now then he could have ended this long ago with the time wizard or some other way if he had an actual decent deck not a bumbled together one, he doesn't seem to have any trap cards or many magic cards. He is too new to Duel Monsters he will get creamed eventually." Kagome knew she was being harsh but as Masquerade she can show no weakness or compassion ...well not in this situation. Sesshomaru and Seto would be mad at her.

"He is fighting for his sister..." Yugi said quietly as Masquerade finally tilted her head towards Joey.

"Hmmm...is she sick?" Yugi nodded as Kagome sighed a bit. He went on to explain the situation about Joey's sister going blind.

"I see...well at least he is doing it for the right reasons...but he must learn to take on challenges he is ready for and to study harder his cocky attitude will get him pulverized if it weren't for you and his lucky streak. I don't have a problem with friends I just don't make any as Masquerade. I truly believe though that people should fight on their own or else...how do you know if it was your own true abilities that allowed you to win or someone else's? Let's put a hypothetical situation of let's say someone worked on a math problem and couldn't figure it out without someone's help now they do another one and they hand it in getting a perfect grade while someone else who had no help got a 80%. The person who had help with his home work although it wasn't entirely wrong or illegal it doesn't fell right for the person who got let's say one hundred since they didn't truly earn it when they do a test on the very same subject and wound up getting 60%. DO you understand?" Yugi realized what she was saying and reluctantly nodded knowing that Joey really did need to prove himself on his own a lot more and read a book or two about general common sense since he does make careless mistakes that everyone should know and he doesn't.

"I guess your right...but there isn't anytime for his sister and he couldn't afford to wait...literally the money for the operation has to be now or they will lose the opportunity."

"Hmm then he is doing the right thing but not everyone will be as understanding If I faced him I would be hesitant to do so simply because I only fight at my full strength and know that I condemned someone to blindness if I creamed there brother for money I don't need or really want. Tell Joey good luck he will need it if he makes it to Pegasus's castle...pray he fights you rather than me I don't want to condemn a sister to eternal darkness." Masquerade turned around and left Yugi's side of Mai's and Rex red side.

She shook her head as Rex bet his card and scoffed at this for time wizard.

"To bet one's card is shameful I wouldn't in your situation. Why I agreed to duel you if you beat Joey Wheeler. I regret it now..." Kagome shook her head sighing as Tae and Tristan sweat dropped over this was how Mai got Rex to do her dirty work for her.

"I'm out, just need one doesn't need to be you Ja!"

That was the last they saw of Masquerade that evening after the duel but they saw her again later at night when Seto arrived on the island in front of them.

"Seto here I have been holding on to your deck for you," Yugi handed it up to the taller male wearing a blue trench coat and silver brief case in hand as he nodded.

"You will be compensated for your troubles," He started walking away when Yugi called out again holding out star chips.

"Hey your going to need ten star chips to get into the castle..." Kaiba just laughed.

"I am here for Pegasus not some stupid tournament trophy and I will defeat Pegasus at his own game and save my brother. Keep your pathetic star chips and if necessary ..." He didn't need to say anymore as Masquerade appeared in all her glory fading out of the night.

"Seto, Pegasus knows your here on the island, I have ten star chips if they are needed." He nodded to her.

"See I need no one's help this new duel disk system will give me the advantage over Pegasus I remember that intercontinentinel game he invited me to see as his special guest and he was duelling some up shot American by the name of Bandit Keith. He was losing and Pegasus just gestured for a kid out of the crowd and gave him written instructions and showed the upstart that even a child could defeat him." Kaiba shook his head at this as Masquerade drifted over to his side.

"Masquerade is all I need if there is any need which there won't be, she knows martial arts on a level that makes his goons look like rag dolls."

They started walking away when Joey started complaining about his attitude, he came up to them and stopped Kaiba and her from advancing as he grabbed Kaiba's jacket front in his fist speaking how they all wanted a piece of Pegasus and that he would just have to wait in line for his turn or take Joey on.

Kaiba smirked, "Nice Grip...why don't I show you mine." He grabbed Joeys wrist on his shirt and watched Joey wince in pain and tossed him away not even flipping him as Masquerade moved around him to face Joey. Kaiba and her were back to back at this point making them quite the pair.

The others gasped as both professionals watched impassively Joey being worried over by his friends and Bakura made the odd comment about checking his pulse.

"Relax I'm fine," He moved off the ground in Yugi's grip.

"Do you really think I am going to let you and this tournament your in delay me in finding Pegasus?" He was not happy.

"Forget Pegasus! Now you got me to deal with so bust out your cards and let's get it on!" Joey proclaimed with his thumb pointing at himself.

This will take forever this goof ball needs to get a reality check with the two wins on his belt this would be a good time.

"Forget it why don't you challenge an opponent you can actually beet like an infant...or a monkey," Kaiba said while masquerade smiled a bit at the comment. "I don't have to deal with your nonsense ...loser." He started walking away again with Masquerade at his side when Joey said the wrong thing.

"Go ahead and run! Everyone knows your a washed up has been," Yugi spoke worriedly after him.

"Watch what you say Joey! Kaiba may be a creep but he is still considered the top ranked duellist in the world with Masquerade!"

"Not anymore!" Kaiba turned his head at this as Joey continued, "I bet ever since Yugi beat you, you can't even lay a trap card right without flinching." The others tried to stop Joey form taking on a opponent he really shouldn't when Masquerade spoke up for the first time.

"If you feel that Kaiba is lacking then why don't I show you what your really up against...a top ranked duellist in all of Japan, Seto...don't you need a guinea pig for your new prototype? Don't waste your time with him I can handle it easily." Kaiba smirked at this, he was originally going to do it but having a girl beat Joey and make him beg in submission would be all the sweeter especially if he really isn't worth his time.

"Ok, wheeler you can duel my apprentice here if you agree to use my new state of the art prototype hologram duelling system in this brief case...care to try?"

"Deal! That Masquerade has been dissing my matches for the whole day and I am going to prove myself to her!" Kaiba smirked before opening the brief case and pulling out two disk like duel systems throwing one to Joey as Kagome picked up the other looking it over and slipping it on.

After Kaiba explained to the moron how it works Kagome selected from her hand her battle ox smirking knowing that Joey would probably not know the rules concerning this creature and his penchant for Flaming Swordsman.

"Now brace yourself Wheeler for my Battle Ox!" Kagome pulled back her arm and threw the disk system out in front of her as shining lights cascaded upwards revealing her creature as she wrinkled her nose in slight distaste.

"YOU just had to make it smell real didn't you?" Kaiba just smirked at her as he explained to the idiot Joey more about the system as Kagome went over the schematics and the cable leading form her main console to the spinning hologram.

"Hmm I have ideas on making a better prototype later after we win back Kaiba corp think elbow blades." Kaiba paused at this and was thinking it over see the advantages and there were some things about the system that wasn't advantages yet speaking with her as they discussed big words and machinery parts that the group generally ignored not concerning themselves with the machine and more with the game.

"Ha my armoured lizard go destroy that pig...ha he with stood your attack!" When Masquerade smirked silently when Battle ox just cut right through his Armoured lizard.

"Not for the faint of heart, can you think on your feet?" Joey growled at this before summoning Flaming Swordsman as Kagome just smirked and said told you to Kaiba who agreed that the boy was a idiot as Yugi shouted out no to Joey just as Flaming Swordsman attacked but got defeated not knowing Battle Ox was immune to fire attack types.

"Why don't I show you how to play the game since you obviously can't help but make amateur mistakes...Battle ox and Mystic Horseman combine with Paulermisation for Rabid Horseman!" Kagome threw her disk again as she made the minotaur horseman like creature that slaughtered most of Joeys cards but she was waiting for that one card she knew he had wondering if this would surprise Kaiba not having mentioned he got it.

"That's right Joey fall to the dirt like the whimpering dog you are!" Kaiba exclaimed from beside Kagome as she kept her impassive face at this point knowing she needed to do this for him to learn the differences in actual good duellers and the luck he had was about to run out.

"Get up Joey no one calls you a dog show Kaiba and Masquerade what you're made of!" Tristan said as the others gave him encouragement as he stood up.

"That's right once Masquerade sees what I got in store for her she will be the one whimpering in the dirt! Check this out my Red Eyes Black DRAGON!" Kagome smirked seeing this card as Kaiba mentioned to Joey after he defeated her monster bringing her down to 1600 point compared to his 500.

"It is just like a novice to rejoice when there's no reason to celebrate, true the round is yours but the duel is just about to become hers and mine. True the red eyes is a powerful dragon but he pales in comparison to our beast..." Kaiba explained knowing that Yugi will flip on seeing the card she was about to play, and as he thought he did as Yugi exclaimed in awe seeing what Kagome was holding up smirking a card that both her and Kaiba smirked at seeing as she placed her blue eyes on the duel disk.

"The Legendary Blue eyes white Dragon!" Masquerade shouted out continuing at Joeys exclaimed expression in shock. "Blue eyes! White Lighting ATTACK!" Shouted Kagome pointing at Joeys Red yes as the dragon hurled a bolt of power at the other dragon causing her and Kaiba's coats to flare out behind them in the backlash wind as it incinerated his red eyes as Joey lost all of his life points and fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Kagome has the lost Blue Eyes White dragon card, the reason why is she duelled me to keep it for the first time earning the right unlike anyone else so yours has to be eliminated she knows when fighting against me with a blue eyes is meaningless with the Dragon Lord in my deck."

"Stay on the ground like the grovelling dog you are it fits you...don't think that you're at our level of playing Joey, I would have done the exact same thing. Kagome went easy on you she didn't even use her custom cards not as threatening looking but they are just as powerful including the unstoppable Exodia!"

All of the group stared in shock as Masquerade as she showed her hand having all five of the pieces of Exodia...the thought that she could have played such a thing against him started making him quiver at the masked girl and chuckling malicious Kaiba who seemed to loom like giants over him. She did go easy on him if she chose a blue eyes instead of Exoida.

"But how can that be? I thought Yugi was the only one..." Tae said while Yugi just stared at the cards in Masquerade's hand. They taunted him being all there in the hands of a girl who didn't lose them like he did...but it wasn't impossible to have them all they are rare but not totally.

"They aren't that rare of a card to have Tae...anyone could posses a limb or head of Exodia because on their own they are quiet weak set of cards and used as sacrifice or block. No one collects them for the fact that it is near impossible to draw all five with a percentage odd that low. They can appear randomly in a package, rarely mind you...if she has all five though it means she has very good luck and knows how to use it...and she proved it just now by showing us." Yugi said looking at the being in front of him that destroyed Joey's confidence not unlike Kaiba but she didn't speak at all she let Kaiba due it does that make her any more exempt in destroying his friend...he wasn't sure how he felt towards the mysterious being but she does believe in her cards more than Kaiba does. It would be impossible otherwise for her to draw such a hand.

Yes as he watched the two walk away into the darkness his eyes fixed on the female figure as she walked just slightly behind Kaiba letting him lead the way but standing by his side. He will duel her one day he was sure of it and when he does he will see which of the two of them believes in their cards more, him and the spirit of the Puzzle or her, the elusive Masquerade.

End of second Chapter, whew that was a hard one I am trying to incorporate so much background at the same time saying so little to try and make it more suspenseful it is so hard..I want to tell everyone what is going to happen but it ruins the story! Until next time folks!


End file.
